HoneyPizza: All Hell Breaks Loose
by NickSwagger
Summary: The bigger, better, extended, and R-Rated version of Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging! Rated M/R for intense violence, graphic sexual scenes, and heavy swearing.
1. It Starts

**HoneyPizza: All Hell Breaks Loose Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: My friend Miya ( Serena's Ninja ) wrote a fan fiction called 'Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging' based on an RP I, her, and Heather ( Our other friend ) did a few nights ago. I wrote that I was writing another version; yes, this is the R-Rated version, with all the sex and violence. But, it's bigger and better, and is basically the whole RP, and also featured a character who was left-out of SWGDW, Nick the wolf. So here it is. All you need to do is show an ID- Wait, no, this isn't a movie theater. Just go on and read with caution; I'll flash a warning at when you need to cover your eyes.**

We begin one beautiful day in the RV of Uncle Grandpa In a bedroom. Honey and her boyfriend, Pizza Steve, are making out on the bed. "Oh, Pizza, I love you so much!" moaned Honey into the kiss. "I love you too, Honey" said Pizza as he kissed deeper.

Pizza then looked up, "Honey…?" he asked. Yes?" replied Honey. "D-Do you want to…"

**- WARNING: SEXY TIME APPROACHING! Now is the time when you tell all young children to get out of the room! -**

"…have sex?" he asked. Honey looked at him, "But you don't have a dick." "Sure I do, it's under my cheese" smirked Pizza Steve as suddenly, bam, out flew his HUGE sausage cock. Honey took off her clothes, and then they started mooing the moo moos.

They were moaning loudly as they took the train to Pleasure Town. "Oh, Pizza Steve, do it more, HARDER, FASTER, OH PIZZA STEVE!" cried Honey. Just then… THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" yelled someone. IT WAS… UNCLE GRANDPA!

**- CLIFFHANGER! -**


	2. Meet Two Other Major Characters

**HoneyPizza: All Hell Breaks Loose Chapter 2**

Honey and Pizza Steve stared at Uncle Grandpa awkwardly. "T-This is not what it looks like!" Honey yelled, trying to cover up. But UG was ENRAGED!

"Uh….. we gotta go!" grinned Honey as they both quickly got cleaned up, Pizza took away his sausage and Honey put on her clothes, and they jumped out the window. "COME BACK 'ERE YOU KIDS!" yelled UG as he jumped out the window after them, chasing them.

Cue the Benny Hill theme song.

**MEANWHILE…**

Somewhere in the woods, a young man and a young lady were sitting together, both holding grey MacBooks. "Paul, you got any ideas for my next Pooh's Adventures parody?" the girl asked to the young man.

"Uh…. lemme see, uh, Pooh's Adventures of Superbad?" replied the young man, Paul, in a British accent.

"I've got one! Winnie the Pooh Meets Fritz the Cat."

Paul laughed, "Oh, Emily, that's a good one! Pooh's Adventures of 21 Jump Street!"

Emily laughed at that too, "Ok, how about this, Pooh's Adventures of Evil Dead."

"That's some gory shit!" exclaimed Paul.

**MEANWHILE #2….**

Honey and Pizza had been chased to the woods, where they hid until UG gave up and went back to the RV. "Whew, I'm pooped." said Honey. "Me too." replied Pizza Steve as they both sat against a tree.

Emily happened to hear them. "Hey, Paul?" She elbowed him. "What?" asked Paul, closing the Macbook. "Look over there." She pointed at Honey and Pizza Steve up against the tree.

"Oh my. They look worn out, should we go over?" asked Paul.

"Sure, they look friendly." Emily closed her macbook, as both picked their separate computer up and went over to where Honey and Pizza Steve were.

"Hey, what's the matter with you guys?" asked Emily.

Honey looked up at them. "Oh, well, it's a long story. Me and my boyfriend," she gestured to Pizza Steve, "We were making out on the bed and we started to have s-"

"You fucked a pizza?" Emily asked.

"Yes I did, and I liked it!" replied Honey. "Anyways, we fucked and then Uncle Grandpa-"

"Uncle Grandpa, the uncle and grandpa of everyone in the multiverse?"

"Yes. Well, he bust in and chased us out and now we're stuck here."

"Oh my. Well, you can stay with us if you like. I'm Emily by the way, and that's my boyfriend."

"He looks a lot like Paul-" began Pizza Steve.

"That's cause I am." Paul grinned and winked.

Honey and Pizza Steve's jaws dropped. "Well, anyways, I'm Honey, this is my boyfriend Pizza Steve."

"Nice to meet you." said Pizza Steve.

They all shook hands with each other.

"Well, come on, our house where we're staying is not far from here." said Emily as they all four walked to their house.


End file.
